What Reminds Me of You
by rock.an9el
Summary: The heroine has been in love with Hikami for quite a long time now. The question is - is he in love with her too? Short and sweet story.


Well, I've decided to make another story for TMGS. Actually, it has been in my notebook for quite a while, but I've forgot to post it! XD I decided that the second fan fiction is going to be about Hikami, my favourite TMGS2 character.

I hope you will enjoy it! Please review! Thank you for reading!

The story is in the heroines POV.

* * *

**What reminds me of you**

I waited for him. Every inch of my body was expecting his look… his touch. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this day.

I closed my eyes for a minute letting the warm rays of sun calm me down. I heard people walking around me. Felt the breeze in my hair. It was nice… relaxing.

- I'm sorry I'm late and kept you waiting! - A worried, but sweet voice made me smile. I opened my eyes. - Next time I'll come ten minutes early so you won't need to wait for me. - Actually, I liked waiting for him. It gave me time to relax before I saw him. But I couldn't tell him that, could I?

- It's okay, Hikami. Really. I came five minutes earlier today, so you weren't late. Sorry. - I explained. I also found myself staring into his beautiful green eyes, which made me blush a little. He blushed too.

- I-It's okay. Shall we go?

- Yes, I can't wait! - I put my hand into his and waited for a reaction. He looked really nervous, but relaxed after that and smiled. My heart was pounding faster. We held hands before, but every time is like our first. Always exiting.

We walked side by side admiring the sky garden. The view was amazing! But, all I could think about was Hikami.

The color of his cheeks when he blushes. The shade of his eyes on a sunny day. The peacefulness when he's asleep. The warmth of his body when we hold each other.

He's the most perfect person I have ever met and when I'm with him… I lose my mind.

- Did you hear what I said? - He broke my chain of thoughts with a question.

- Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to be rude. I was just thinking about- - I stopped myself before I said something really stupid and ruined It all. - Um… thinking about something.

- You spaced out. If I'm boring you, you are free to tell me so. - He fixed the glasses on his nose. - The last thing I want to do is bore you.

I looked deep into his eyes and kissed him in the cheek. He was surprised.

- I never think you're boring, Hikami. I love it that you know a lot of things. You say them in such an interesting way… It makes me want to learn more from you. And I… like that. Very much. - I can't believe I said that out loud!

- You say interesting things too. - He smiled and put a stray hair behind my ear. He accidentally brushed his finger on my cheek. It was a nice and warm feeling… I wished he hadn't moved it away.

- I want to show you something. - He said out of the blue.

- Would you want to come with me? - He asked with the sweetest voice and a sparkle in his eyes. How could I refuse?

We ended up on the roof of his building. The view from there was incredible. I could see roofs from other houses and buildings while they were bathed with the bright colour of the sunset. It look like a painting, but so much better. For a second, I stopped breathing.

Hikami, like the gentlemen he was, let me enjoy the view a bit longer than I should have.

- It's amazing, Hikami…

- I know. But that's not why I took you here. - He pointed to the big telescope. Why was I not surprised?

He meddled with it for a bit, until he adjusted it.

- Care to take a look? - He asked, taking my hand and putting it gently on the telescope when I nodded.

I looked through the telescope and lost my breath again. I loved looking at the stars at night, but this was a completely new experience! It was beautiful in so many ways… Hikami really knows what can make me happy. What can make me lose my breath.

- Can you see these group of stars, lining in a special way out there? - It took me a quick second to find it.

- Yes I see it. It's amazing! - I heard him laugh with excitement.

- I know. It is called Andromeda. Andromeda was a Greek goddess that was meant to be sacrificed, but was saved by a man that loved her. - He started explaining, so I started to listen carefully.

- After she died, they called this star galaxy after her because galaxies that were near were called after her sons. This way, she can be with them forever. I wanted to show you this because it can be seen only on moonless nights. And for me, this is very beautiful and special- the most beautiful even, if I may say.

- You know so much about this stuff. And I must agree, this is so beautiful! I can't find the words to describe it!

- I-I know… I-it reminds me.. - He cleared his throat nervously. - It reminds me of y-you. - I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes. He was blushing so much…

- It does?

- Yes, you are… - He couldn't look me in the eyes. Instead he was looking at the floor. He looked very nervous… Is he trying to tell me what I think he's trying to tell me?

- … bright. You are bright. And beautiful… so beautiful… no goddess could ever match you.

I was staring at him. He was beautiful too. The rays of sun were looking so nice on his skin… he looked like he was gloving.

- And you're always here, patient. Patient for me to finally realise… that I have feelings for you. I had feelings for you from the start, but I didn't understand them at all! They were new to me, and they were strange! I-I didn't know what was happening to me! - He burst out loud. - Every time I saw you, my heart lost its rhythm. Every time I was near you, I wanted to touch you. Every time I touched you… I felt so happy and excited and blamed myself for wanting more than I could ever ask of you. So please… please find the strength in your heart to forgive me… forgive me for falling in love with you.

His words hit me like a hurricane. I froze for a moment, surprised and shocked at the same time. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't even think straight. I was so happy…

- Hikami… - I couldn't say anything more.

- I-I know I don't deserve you. I don't know why you are still here… here with me when you could be with someone more interesting. But I want you to know that, because of you, I realized things I was too stubborn to see. You made me look at people in a different way… made me a better person. So I…

- Itaru! - I yelled. I wanted to hit him for saying those thing. Instead, I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes. How could he be so smart, and so stupid at the same time?

- That… that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.

- But…

- Listen! I'm in love with you! I can't imagine anyone else by my side. Because I don't want anyone else but you. I love that you are smart. I love that you tell me stories of how something was built, or how someone made a big discovery in the past. I love it that you don't realize how much close I want to be with you because you misinterpret most of the thing I do for you. I love it that you're shy, and that you blush the same time I do, and that you have so much confidence when you're fighting for your beliefs. Your determination to succeed… I love it all!

He looked surprised. He couldn't believe that I said that. I couldn't believe either.

He smiled and put another stray hair behind my ear.

Only then I realized how close we were. How his breath was gently stroking my face. His eyes were looking deep into mine. His lips looked so tempting…

I felt something was bringing me closer to him. His hands.

He kissed me softly and carefully…

It was one of that moments that that will last forever. Till this day I still can't believe he kissed me first. I always thought I would have to kiss him…

And Andromeda isn't just a symbol of me. It's a symbol of our us… our love.

Always shining…


End file.
